fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arata Kami
This article, , is the property of Datwikiguy, and you are forbidden from editing it without his consent. This page can and will only be edited by MYSELF, even if it is involved in collaboraive works. see here.]]'' |} Category:Datwikiguy 'Arata Kami '(アラタ香美 Arata Kōmi) is a young independent mage that currrently lives a nomads life, wandering from city to city looking for challengers to fight. Born to a human mother and a Spirit father, Arata retains the physical appearance of a human whilst inheriting his father's Spirit capabilities, giving Arata the ability to preform Elder Magic as he has exceeded the standard human capacity. Appearance Arata is clothed in a red coat lined with gold thread, and wears black pants along with black shoes. His dark purple hair is styled to spike downward which covers most his face. Arata also has large red purple eyes that changes into a complete glowing red when he transforms, along with large black wings dotted by glowing red spots that sprout upward from his back. Arata also dons a near white skin colour due to his Spirit gene inherited from his father. Personality Kami's most predominant feature is his love for battle, which inspires him to wander all over Ishgar looking for strong opponents so that he could experience the thrill of the fight till the last second. During combat Kami is very cocky, and constantly underestimates his opponent's ability no matter how big the challenger is. Arata chooses not to give up in a fight when his is shown to be losing, always trying to come out of the fight as the victor. Arata when outside of combat is shown to be a playful spirited extrovert, always ready to accept new people into his life. Shown through sudden introductions of himself to random strangers, Arata seems to have a very friendly and social personality when it comes to being around people and isn't afraid to start new relationships with people he would've only just met. History Arata Kami was born to a unnamed human mother and a unnamed spirit father, in the country of Bosco. After turning 10 years old Arata was confronted by his mother and father, both of them revealing what his father really was. Arata was confused by the fact that his father was an actual Spirit but later accepted his father for who he was, knowing that he loved his father for who he was. Kami started training with his father, learning of his capabilities that exceeded the magical power of humans. Everyday Arata would train with his father in the magical art of Elder Magic and when Arata turned 14 ,he had already learned his unique Elder Magic spell; Semis. After training with his father one day, Arata returned home to find his mother dead in the entryway. Horrified by the scene Arata returned back to the training grounds where his father was cleaning up. Upon telling the news to his father, a strange female figure in a black cape and hood accompanied by another stranger weaaring the same attire approached the two wizards. As Arata's father questioned the two strangers, the female initiated a battle between her and Arata's father. As the Spirit was violently beaten down with fire by the female, Arata's father told him to "Run and never look back." before getting set on fire by the female attacker's magic. Magic and Abilities '''Elder Magic (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku) is a magic that had existed before''' 'the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Elder Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Arata Kami has only learned one spell. * '''Elder Magic: Semis '(長老マジック：準決勝 Chōrō majikku: Junkesshō) Arata's Spirit side awakens as red and black wings protrude from his back and his eyes start glowing a solid red. He becomes five times more stronger, faster and alert when in this form compared to his normal self. This spell uses up nearly all of Arata's Ethernano capacity making this spell his last resort. Category:Datwikiguy Category:Spirits